


Let Me Teach You

by AchievementHuntersRage



Series: Fic Season [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: He doesn't know how different snow can be. Shall we do a little bit of show and tell?





	Let Me Teach You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Do you think you'd be up for some winter fluff with Jon or Ryan?
> 
> It'd be cool if you could do something like a new/budding relationship or friends to more than friends fluffy stuff? Also I don't know if you'd be up for the challenge of a gender neutral reader?

Snow had never really been a thing for Jon. He had been in it, sure, but he was neither a fan nor opposed to the stuff. 

I, on the other hand, hated it. Snow itself was wet and cold, but to make it worse no one knew how to drive in it and shovelling it was the absolute worst thing to do during the winter.

Jon tried to get me to see the beauty in the white, fluffy shit when we took a vacation to the mountains. He bounded around like a puppy, a scarf tied around his neck and a beanie pulled over his long, dark hair. He reached a mittened hand over to where I stood still, my arms folded in a rebellious pout.

“Oh, come on (Y/N)! Snow is amazing!” Jon grinned.

I shook my head. “It’s cold and I can’t feel my toes anymore.”

Jon twirled around like a ballerina before kneeling down and gathering up a handful of snow. The realization of his plan crossed my mind when he glanced my way with a wicked smirk. “Don’t you dare throw that snow-”

My words were cut off by an impact to the stomach. I left out an ‘oomph’ before glaring at the red faced man who was backing away. “I didn’t think it was going to be that hard. I am so sorry.”

“Let me tell you a little bit about snow…” I muttered as i slowly walked forward. “Risemonger.” I bent and scooped up a handful of snow. “Some snow is soft and fluffy. That snow may be pretty but it sucks for making shit.” I cupped my bare hands around the icy substance, keeping my steady forward pace. “Other snow, like this, has more ice in it so it’s harder but more packable.” The skin on my palms were turning color due to the cold. “And other snow is so full of dirt and mud and road grime that no one wants to touch it, so it waits…” I was standing in front of him now. “And melts.” I grinned as i planted the ball of firmly packed snow into his face.

Jon yelped as the sudden cold hit his skin, and jumped back as I laughed. “Not cool!”

“No, it was fucking cold!” I yelled back, earning a glare. “Now can we go inside and drink hot chocolate like normal people do when it snows?”

He nodded and walked towards me, slinging his arm over my shoulder. “That was some good talkin’ though. Real scary shit.”

“Thank you. I learned it from Ryan.”

Jon nodded with a half smirk. “Of course you did. Scary motherfucker.”

“But oh so cute.” i replied with a grin.

“Oh really? That’s how it’s gonna go?” Jon laughed. I nodded through my giggles. “Fine. No marshmallows for you then.”

My laughter stopped and I stared up at his chiseled jaw as I gasped. “How dare!”

“Oh, I dare!”

“Not if I get there first and hide them!” I called as I started to run towards the house. I heard Jon start to run after me and glanced back just as he slipped and fell in the snow. “Learn how to run in snow, Risemonger!”

“Oh fuck you!” He called back, laughter in his voice.

Later that day after we were warm and dry, cuddled up by the fire, I sighed in contentment and sank into the couch cushion.

“What are you doing?” Jon chuckled, moving his arm to look down at me.

I glanced up at him. “Getting comfy and warm.” He pulled me closer and I curled into his side. A comfortable silence fell in the room and I glanced out the window. “Jon, look…”

Outside, a light snowfall had begun. The moonlight hit the the flakes and made them shimmer as they hit the ground while the fire inside made the already thin layer of fluffy snow glow. We sat watching for a bit before Jon chuckled.

“You like this snow, don’t you?” I didn’t reply. My eyes were trained on the window, mouth tugged into a slight smile. “It’s alright. I think it’s pretty too.” Jon whispered as he gently laid his head on mine.

We sat together for a long while watching the magic of winter encase us, knowing that nothing could ruin this moment.


End file.
